


loco

by hyuckmania



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fire Alarms, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, lapslock, ong seungwu as a cameo bc yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmania/pseuds/hyuckmania
Summary: prompt: the fire alarm went off and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in underwear.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	loco

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don’t know where this went but i just- missed my babies.  
> warning for some pretty bad grammar but i did this all on my phone and i’m not even sorry.

donghyuck finished his first red bull around past two in the morning. he needed to submit this paper before noon and he was just halfway there. 

‘fuck,’ he sighed out loud, bumping his head against the table. looking around the room to distract himself from graphics and stats he picked a hoodie up from the floor -it was either his or johnny’s. the heater was doing a decent job to keep the cold night away and donghyuck was just being a masochist by just using a tank top and shorts anyways. 

glancing a last look at his roommate, who was snoring loudly, he opened a new can of red bull and took a long breath, starting to type again. 

time passed fast and it was almost three in the morning when donghyuck just needed to wrap with some conclusions his paper. he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and thought of taking a power nap before finishing his job. 

just as he stood up the sound of a loud klaxon ringed shrilly through the room. he recognized it as the fire alarm. 

saving his work in the cloud and turning off his laptop the sound shrieked again. 

right. 

_the fire alarm. is ringing. fire._

stumbling in his own feet, donghyuck ran to johnny’s bed to shake him awake. 

‘johnny!’ he called, trying to keep his voice even. ‘wake up! wake up!’ 

rolling his sheets away, donghyuck pinched his friend’s stomach. that seemed to do the trick always. 

‘what’, he mumbled, daring to open one eye. 

donghyuck motioned the room with a hurried gesture. 

‘fire!’ he said lastly and johnny jumped out of the bed and in the blink of an eye, opened the door and disappeared behind it. 

donghyuck had a feet outside before he remembered his job and with trembling hands unplugged his laptop and took it with him. 

nagging at himself of how dangerous that could have been even if that meant the sixty percent of the class -with a fairly familiar voice that reminded him of doyoung, donghyuck exited the room. 

in front of him, using only briefs of... _spiderman_ , was his flat neighbor. looking utterly confused in the doorframe while the other students were running to the stairs, if he may add. securing his phone inside of his hoodie and adjusting his laptop against his side, donghyuck grabbed _mark_ -he remembered now, and took him to the emergency exit. 

river of students were either screaming or crying through the stale air of the stairwell. following the flow of people down the stairs and out the door, donghyuck tried to look for his roommate with no luck. outside RA students were guiding everyone to the parking lot assuring everyone that the fire department will show up soon. 

‘sorry,’ someone from behind him spoke up and donghyuck almost jumped out of his skin. he spares a look at his flatmate and lets go of his hand quickly. 

the other immediately crosses his arms in front of his bare chest, shuddering violently. 

putting his laptop between his thighs, donghyuck takes off his hoodie and offers it. without a word, mark hurriedly puts it on. 

‘thank you,’ he mumbles, cheeks and nose red. ‘it was getting embarrassing.’ 

donghyuck tries to smile but he’s feeling jittery. the red bull and adrenaline of being in danger finally kicking in. 

‘and for taking me with you, too,’ he hears beside him. not daring to look at his flatmate legs again, donghyuck nods. ‘you’re donghyuck, right?’ 

‘and you talk a lot,’ he replies, no maliciousness intended. he can be a lot of things, a mischievous brat who makes his way every single time because has an insane luck, but being a prick without manners who bluntly ignores someone is not one of them. 

_none said he needed to be nice about it, though._

‘mark,’ he talks again, grinning like a fool, hand in front of him covered in sweater paws. taking a look over, donghyuck recognizes the hoodie he made doyoung buy him last year, barely covering his thighs. 

looking away to the extended hand, he slaps it away. 

‘yeah, yeah, whatever,’ he sighs loudly, eyes scanning the crowd for a big head that goes by the name of johnny or _worst roommate ever._

‘why bring the laptop with you?’ mark asks yet again. 

‘i have this big project due noon and i’m not risking it.’ 

‘not even with fire?’ 

he lays his head to one side and looks at mark exasperated. 

mark laughs hanging his head back, having apparently not fear of god. ‘relax, you give me this end of term studying look that i find funny.’ 

donghyuck sighs some more and rubs the bridge of his nose. ‘i drank like, two red bulls and my roommate just fucking flew away and...’ he grumbles and bends over his body. mark joins him in the asphalt. 

‘look at me, only wearing underwear in what seemed just minutes ago the end of the world.’ 

donghyuck laughs against his will, sharing a smile with mark. 

‘yeah, why the underwear of spiderman?’ 

mark is bright red when he grins sheepishly at him. 

‘my roommate is out for the weekend and i had the flat all for me. so,’ he pauses and sneezes, before cleaning it with his sleeves. ‘that’s probably why i was so...’ 

‘petrified?’ he supplies. 

‘yeah, i’d probably be in the doorframe if you didn’t took me with you.’ 

donghyuck stirs lazily, yawning loudly. the RA was calling for everyone in. 

‘so i saved your life,’ donghyuck says, picking up his laptop with him. 

mark follows him inside. ‘yeah. can i-‘ 

someone pushes him from behind before donghyuck can hear the rest of the phrase. johnny. that douchbag. 

donghyuck shoves him as hard as he can, which is not a lot considering his height. 

‘fuck you!’ he mutters and speeds to the stairs. 

taking angry steps he stops at the top of the stairscase when he remembers johnny is the one with the keys to their flat. 

mark shows up first. he smiles all the way from the bottom of the stairs till he’s in front of him, their sandals almost touching. he looks up nervously, before darting to look at donghyuck. the latter follows his gaze and finds with incredible embarrassment a shameless mistletoe hanging in the doorway. 

mark raises an eyebrow, daring to lick his bottom lip. people were stopping their way to grin at them. 

_fucking fuckers._

he looks at mark dead in the eye and plants a kiss on his left cheek, ignoring the way his own cheeks felt like fire. he steps away, not daring to spare another look at mark’s direction and rushes to his room. 

johnny snorts next to him, opening the door. donghyuck slaps him in the bicep. his friends winces and open his mouth to probably curse at him, but someone coughs interrupting them. 

mark is there, looking utterly adorable and uncomfortable and small in his big hoodie. scratch that. he just looks uncomfortable. right. 

donghyuck shifts in his feet, scratching a point behind his neck. 

‘i- uhm,’ mark stutters, looking nervously at some point behind donghyuck’s shoulder. he turns to his side and realizes johnny is pestering behind him. closing the door in his face he mouths an _i’ll kill you._

‘so i wanted to... apologize. for like, everything. i- i don’t know, i mean, i didn’t want to like, impose or anything there with the mistletoe beca-‘, he rushes to say, stumbling in his own tongue before donghyuck clips his mouth shut with his index and thumb finger. 

‘is okay, mark. i... panicked, i guess.’ 

mark gulps and donghyuck takes his hand away. 

‘so we good?’ 

donghyuck sighs for what feels like zillionth time tonight. 

‘geez, yes. now if you excuse me, i’m going to finish this fucking paper and then hibernate for the rest of the day.’ 

mark grins preciously at him. ‘so... we good, right?’ 

and if that didn’t rings some bells of emergency in donghyuck’s head, it definitely did when donghyuck couldn’t stop to stare at his lips. 

_smiling preciously at him?_ he must be losing his mind. he shakes the thought quickly away. his project. right. 

‘night, mark,’ he says grabbing the doorknob. 

‘night,’ he hears before closing the door. johnny looks at him like the cat that ate the canary from the bed. 

‘shut the fuck up,’ he warns, grabbing his seat and placing his laptop again in his desk. 

johnny rolls closer to the edge of the bed and speaks innocently, ‘i didn’t say anything.’ 

the younger glares at him. ‘don’t think i’ll forget how you stood me up.’ 

he opens the laptop and searches for his work, pointedly ignoring the puppy look johnny is giving him. 

‘i’m sorry. do you want some snacks?’ 

donghyuck melts against the prospect of food. 

‘because our neighbor is a whole meal.’ 

the pillow that hits johnny straight in the face doesn’t stop the sound of his muffled laugh. 

* * *

donghyuck finishes and submits the paper just before four. not caring to move the sheets away donghyuck jumps straight to bed and sleeps. 

* * *

he wakes up later that day from what feels the best sleep he ever had. rummaging in his sheets he searches for his phone. but it’s not. he jumps from the bed to the desk. not there either. 

‘shit,’ he hears himself say. when was the last time he used it? what time is it again? he checks his watch and it marks 1:38pm. his notifications still could be seen on the screen so that meant his phone was close. deciding his room had enough of a mess, he started to clean it. 

* * *

one hour later and his room was smelling of lavender and shining clean. still, no sign of his phone. giving up and deciding he was positively hungry and needed to brunch, he opened the door. the smell of food hit him and he looked around, gaze stopping by his feet where a bag landed. he picked it up, reading the notepad outside. 

_hey! it’s mark. i have your phone with me. i had to leave early today so i didn’t want to wake you up. i asked for the same delivery place i see johnny and you keep ordering. thanks again for last night. pass around five in the starbucks near the residence for your phone._

donghyuck felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that he assumed was hunger. with nothing more to do this lazy saturday, he picked his laptop up and decided to binge watch brooklyn 99, eating the food mark ordered for him. 

* * *

four in the afternoon rolled around lazily and donghyuck stood up from his bed to shower and dress properly without looking he was putting some effort in it. a black turtleneck and skinny jeans seemed to do the job properly. 

it took him just a two minutes power walk till the starbucks in front of the residence. five o’clock marked on his watch when he opened the gates. a boy chirped from the counter and smiled at him. 

it was safe to say donghyuck felt disarmed either by the way he smiled wickedly at him or the way the skin around his eyes crinkled. when he spoke, donghyuck noticed it was husky and made him warm all over. he stumbled on his way to the counter. 

‘welcome to starbucks, what can i can get you?’ 

‘yes,’ he replies stupidly. the guy -ong, he checks on the nametag, laughs beautifully. ‘uhm, sorry. i’m looking for mark.’ 

the guy smiles at him more and hides behind the door. then mark appears, apron hanging on his hand. 

‘can you wait a little bit? seongwu just came,’ without waiting for a word, he hides again. 

donghyuck nods more to himself and takes a seat. without a phone to play, donghyuck finds himself distracting with the people around him. imagining what were their names, if the guy stressing over the laptop was almost there, if the girl picking at his nails was waiting for someone, if mark needed to look that good with a striped long sleeved shirt and black shorts -which barely did justice to his legs. putting a bucked hat, mark cleared his throat in front of him. 

‘how are you?’ he speaks, hands in his pockets. ‘did you finished your work?’ 

donghyuck thinks he tried to joke about something but it died in his tongue. he closed his mouth and fidget in his place. 

‘yes, uh, yes,’ he replies dumbfounded. ‘you... have clothes.’ 

mark looks at the floor before giving him a grin. ‘i try most of the time, yeah.’ 

then, there’s a moment where the air seems to come to a stop, the both of them are holding their breath, looking at each other in the eyes. it seems like seconds or hour pass and donghyuck vaguely thinks this is the _moment_ every YA book writes about. 

he snaps out of it. ‘so, uh, my phone?’ 

mark seems to be shaken awake too. ‘right. it’s on my room, i forgot, sorry.’ 

donghyuck probably would have rolled his eyes at this but it’s not like he’s even mad about it. 

‘then let’s go?’ 

mark jumps next to him but holds a hand in front of him. ‘can we grab something to eat first?’ 

he stops and looks from his hand to mark’s face. ‘why?’ 

mark narrows his eyes at him. ‘i think i judged you good too soon. are you saying no to free food?’ 

donghyuck’s lost of words. ‘can’t fight that logic. your command.’ 

* * *

mark takes them to a ramen place near their residence. he has been there before with johnny and doyoung. is good, not exactly the date place he was looking forward but- 

_wait, what is he thinking?_

‘are you okay?’ mark asks taking the seat in front of him. 

‘nothing. why?’ 

mark shrugs and pours a glass of his beer. ‘you’re pouting, i guess you were stressed or something.’ 

donghyuck blushes. he takes a sip of his own drink. he asked for coke and ron, feeling reckless since he already finished all his works. 

‘so, mark, you like spiderman?’ 

mark grumbles. ‘you’re not letting that go?’ 

donghyuck shakes his head childishly. ‘nope, the more i think about it, the funnier it gets.’ 

‘not exactly how you plan to meet anyone but-‘. 

the waitress comes and serves their food, interrupting mark. 

donghyuck hurries to take a spoon of noodles and motions mark to keep talking. the other smiles warmly and hands him a napkin. or that’s what donghyuck thinks. he cleans his mouth, the movement too slow that donghyuck can’t take his gaze away. 

when he talks again, he’s not looking at his face. 

‘it worked just fine, don’t you think?’ 

donghyuck cheeks were not only filled with food but felt incredibly hot, something fluffy wrapping around his chest. 

well fuck. 

mark offered to walk him home, even though he literally lived in front of him. _don’t break the spell, can you,_ replied him instead. 

‘thanks for the food,’ donghyuck said when they were in front of his door. he felt so nervous and giddy at the same time while mark looked from his eyes to his lips. 

mark licked his lips and seemed to think something for a while. clearly chickening out, he stares to the other side. 

‘sure,’ he speaks, voice rough. ‘wait here and i’ll get your phone in a bit.’ 

right. his phone. 

mark emerges from his room just as fast he entered, donghyuck’s phone in hand. 

‘there,’ he says. 

donghyuck grabs it, feeling slightly disappointed. 

‘thanks mark.’ 

mark shifts in his body a little, before placing a hand in his shoulder and squeezing it. 

‘see you around.’ 

and he turns to his room, not giving him a last look. 

johnny’s on his desk, surely working on something last hour like he did last night. he walks in a trance and sits on the edge of his bed. 

there was something going on, right? _right?_

‘johnny i think i just had a date,’ he starts. ‘but the guy didn’t kiss me even when we had this weird like movie moment where you know, we stared at each other soul and what the fuck!’ 

johnny doesn’t move from his seat. that jerk. 

‘you know what? i’m going there and kiss him. what do you think?’ 

no response. he yanked the seat to his side. 

‘oh, hyuck, what were you saying?’ johnny takes off his earphones. 

‘fuck off,’ he groans and stands up. 

johnny goes back to work. donghyuck picks something up before opening the door. he hears johnny speak up. 

‘with that mouth you’re going to kiss him?’ 

donghyuck smiles and walks his way to his neighbor door. 

he knocks before hanging it in the doorway quickly. 

mark opens the door, looking like he was just halfway of changing clothes. at least, he was using a tank top and shorts. 

‘donghyuck?’ he asks. 

not daring to say something that could probably make this more awkward, he looks up. mark follows his gaze and smiles sheepishly. 

‘was it here all this time?’ he says, leaning closer. 

‘does it matter?’ he replies. 

mark opens his mouth but donghyuck decides he’s better at shutting him down with a kiss. so he closes the distance and plants a kiss in his lips. 

‘you really should stop interrup-,’ he starts but donghyuck cuts him on again. 

he laughs in the kiss and breaks it, finger caressing the face of donghyuck’s so so softly. 

‘really? a mistletoe?’ 

donghyuck sighs yet again some more. 

‘shut up and kiss me.’ 

and mark concedes. 


End file.
